peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Feng
Reincarnated from the modern era after a girl and a boy swindled him in his past life and sent him to prison for 8-10 years. On a rainy day, Lin Feng's consciousness merged with the cultivator Lin Feng of another world and they become one in body and soul. Lin Feng then starts cultivating and takes revenge on his cousin who had beaten him half to death prior to him coming to this world. He then goes on to become the star student of the Yun Hai Sect. When the Yun Hai Sect is destroyed, he's made the patriarch and in his bid to get stronger and take revenge, ends up studying cultivation at the Celestial Academy. He then becomes the Chi Xie Marquis of Yangzhou City and the winner of the Great Competition of Xue Yu. After winning the Competition of Xue Yue, he is named the Chi Xie King of Dragon Mountain and Ruler of Xue Yue by the Emperor of Dragon Mountain. On the day that he was meant to marry Meng Qing and Duan Xin Ye, he was attacked by Duan Ren Huang, Duan Wu Dao, Duan Wu Ya and some of the influential sects from around Dragon Mountain. As a result, he ended up being possessed by the Nine Evil Swords. Under the possession of the swords, he wipes out the imperial family of Xue Yu along with the Tian Qi cultivators that had accompanied Duan Wu Dao and Duan Wu Ya. Afterwards, while trying to get the swords under control and trying to regain his consciousness, he ends up fighting against a Zun Qi level cultivator and is saved by a soul imprint left on him by Xiao Wu Tian. With his sanity and consciousness regained, along with Tang You You, he decides to head across the continent for the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb and finds an opportunity in Tian Chi. After successfully qualifying to enter the tomb as part of the Tian Chi contingent, he shows a proficiency in understanding the Demoniac Emperor's scribbles and successfully manages to acquire the Jade Emperor's Palace. In the aftermath of his success, he chases Duan Wu Ya back to the East Sea Dragon Palace, before he's chased into the legendary Death Valley of the Gan Yu region. Upon his return to the Tian Chi Empire, Lin Feng is anointed the leader of Tian Xuan. However he must undergo the Exam of the Snowy Peaks in order to receive the acceptance of the leaders of the Snowy Peaks, during which he breaks through to the first Tian Qi layer. Having already been named the next leader of Tian Xuan, Yu Tian Ji names Lin Feng as the next leader of Tian Chi and then sends him off to take part in Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process. Lin Feng manages to become the first disciple of the Tian Qi layer of Tiantai. Soon after he manages to heal Meng Qing and then is sent to take part in Fortune City by Mu Chen. He successfully manages to overcome the various challenges of Fortune City and establishes a reputation amongst the younger generation of Ba Huang, culminating in him achieving an unprecedented invite from Yu Yanzhe, to become his disciple. Afterwards he becomes a personal disciple of Emperor Yu and Emperor Shi by breaking through the Sky Beyond the Sky in Tiantai, before he endeavours to make Qiu Yue Xin his third wife. He challenges the number one disciple from Tian Long Divine Castle, Long Teng, for the right to marry Qiu Yue Xin, defeating him, and due to interference from Bai Qiu Luo, ends up escalating tensions between Tiantai and both Tian Long Divine Castle and Sunset Pavilion. Qiu Yue Xin attempts to protect Lin Feng from his enemies and so she chases Bai Qui Luo to Central Ba Huang. Lin Feng follows and ends up in a public battle again Qi Tian Sheng, in which he defeats him and garners the Qi Clan as enemies. Shortly after, Lin Feng heads back to Xue Yue, after seeing that many of the strong cultivators from Ba Huang have gone there. Once in Xue Yue, he partakes in the Grave-robbing Empress Xi and the Netherworld Demon Emperor, where he establishes the identity of Mu Feng and even manages to successfully get the Three Lives Scriptures. When Lin Feng returns to Ba Huang, he's quickly drawn into the war between Tiantai and Tian Long Divine Castle and subsequently partakes in the destruction of the Yang Clan before being trapped in empty space by Qi Qian Xing. When Lin Feng gets his bearings, he finds that he's on the bridge between Ba Huang and Jiu Yue, a battleground for strong Zun level cultivators, luckily he sees Yi Ren Lei and he begins travelling with her. Martial Spirits 'Celestial Fang' *'Celestial Fang - '''Initially referred to as his Snake Spirit, as of chapter 63 has only been recently awakened and can eat/absorb other beasts and grant Lin Feng their incarnations in the form of extra martial spirits. In chapter 232 it transforms into a six-headed dragon. This is the true form of celestial fang which can only be inherited by a direct descendant of the Yue Clan. The spirit is also able to restore Lin Feng's pure Qi after consuming ferocious beasts. In chapter 385 it gains a 7th head and the seventh head is different from the previous 6 heads. The 7th head belongs to the shaman spirit of Wu Zhen who was defeated by Lin Feng. This head allows Lin Feng to make ferocious beasts submit and fall under his control if they are below Lin Feng in cultivation level. In 1050 is revealed that Lin Feng using each dragon head is able to absorb up to 9 different types of spirits and use them as its own. **Illusion Wolf Spirit (former) **Ice Snow Spirit (former) **Purple Dragon Spirit232 (current/1st head) **Shaman Spirit385 (current/2nd head) **Silver Wings Spirit1010 (current/3rd head) **Shadow Spirit1050 (current/4rt head) **Aggressive Battle-Ax1207 (current/5th head) **Demonic Dark Dragon *'Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit - Or version 2, is the result of Lin Feng fusing his "Celestial Fang" with Great Yin Dragon (v2). *'Version 3 - '''His "Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit" fuses with his soul and body. 'Celestial Book Spirit The Celestial book is a VERY rare spirit, that is known for been a dark-type spirit, allowing the cultivation of dark techniques such as demonic and cursing skill to be learned so easily and at a fast rate, and the use of dark abilities from the spirit itself in the form of pages like: *'Dark Eyes (First page)43 - '''Omniscient perception and the monstrous power of understanding. This manifests physically as black holes for eyes. *'Warlord's Sword (Second page)182 - Understanding of the sword with extremely high mastery that enables his understanding of the sword to deepen with every experience of the sword he has. *'Grim Fire (Third page)346 - '''The power of a black lotus, burning and corroding everything in it's path, using pure Qi as the power source to produce a terrifing black fire. *'Fourth page (Empty Space)851 - 'An empty space as a black hole that absorb any kind of Qi that is contained in a treasure and draw out its qualities, making Ling Feng able to use that Qi as his own, keeping it's properties and qualities without having to take out the treasure. It overwrites each time a different Qi is absorbed and not all treasures are compatible, like in the case of the Jade Emperor's Heart Imperial Qi. After some experimentation, he noticed that he is able to store any object and record holy marks inside the book, to maximize his perception of what is recorded, and study it any time he wants, making him a comparison to a super notebook. *'Own World - '''This page of book gives Lin Feng his own dimension, where he is the absolute God. Lin Feng is able to trap enemy inside, blocking their powers. With time Own World develops into real world. It contains billions of people and even Lin Feng's whole family comes to live in his "Own World". Abilities and Cultivation |-|Cultivation= |-|Body Cultivation= '''Saint Body *Lin Feng obtains a Saint Body. Becoming literally invulnerable to attacks of anyone below saint king. 9 Herukas Body Cultivation |-|Scriptures= Emperor Level (Every emperor scripture is worth a fortune) *'Devil Day Tribulation' (Extreme Cultivation technique, each level has 9 layers, each layer a force falls from heaven, kill ordinary cultivator) *'Devil Desintegration' (Body quenching, this technique destroys human body on cellular level, if survives becomes insanely powerful 9 attempts per level) *'Dream Force' (This scripture allows to cultivate in your dream while sleeping and to sleep for months) *'Heavenly Evolution' (Boosts brain, talent, and calculation abilities. This scripture is a gift from Emperor Yan to Lin Feng) |-|Techniques= *'Nine Heavy Waves' (Attack/Defence)5 *'Sword Unsheathing' (Attack)5 *'Moonlight Feather' (Agility)5 *'Roaring Thunder' (Attack)10 *'Sword of Nirvana' (Attack) (Attack)55 *'Eight Strikes of Desolation' (Attack)58 *'Deadly Cross Shadow' (Attack)92 *'Sword of Scorching Sun' (Attack)229 **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Sword of Rising Sun' (Attack)229 **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Sword of the Setting Sun' (Attack)230 **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Surplus Souls' (Soul)235 ** Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, a person has to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. **The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. **The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practising cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. **"Surplus soul allows the user to make small fragments of his soul detach from the real soul. These fragments can be controlled at will and can even be infused with the spirit at will. Lin Feng can fuse the surplus souls with his purple dragon spirit to be able to control the dragon." *'Nine Suns Skill' (Attack)552 **Spawns up to nine suns to create a powerful fire attack. *'Celestial Eyes' (Miscellaneous)539 **Shows someone's cultivation level. *'Nine Dragon Palace' (Formation)561 ** Illusion that creates a big palace, putting each opponent in a separate room. The user can appear in each room and control their formation and structure at will. Uses fog or a similar substitute as medium of activation. *'Indestructible Golden Body' (Body Strengthening Skill)617 ** Gives the user the strong body of a golden Buddha Statue *'Gigantic Demon Hand' (Attack)669 ** Spawns a giant Demon hand *'Nine Days Wind Qi' (Agility)689 *'Nine Skies' (Agility)743 *'Wind Walk' (Agility)823 *'Real Xiao Yao Step Technique' (Agility)834 ** Complete version of the sacred skill. Gives the user a tremendous agility. *'Three Lives Skill' (Soul)834 ** Allows the user to be three in one body. A demon, a Buddha and a human being. *'Demon Destruction' (Attack)927 ** Skill that destroys the opponents energies and oppress their movement. *'Godly Awareness Palace' (Attack/Defence)930 ** Use a palace to protect from opponents Godly Awareness attacks and use golden lights to attack enemies. *'Empty Space Bestial Illusion Technique' (Attack)981 ** Illusion technique that can allows attacks pass through the user, avoid enemies or entities to get near the user and avoid enemies escape away by manipulating space itself. Each time is used, illusion of snowflakes appears and give Lin Feng a bestial appearance. *'Empty Space Finger' (Attack)1030 ** Use a finger with Sword and Space energies to cut everything in the user's path. *'Great Celestial Demonic Skill' (Attack)1033 ** Skill that takes over the space around the user and darken the area to oppress the opponents. *'Demon Fury' (Attack)1033 *'Insane Demon' (Attack)1033 *'Thousand Demons, Thousand Claws' (Attack)1033 ** Spawns thousand demon hands *'Gigantic Holy Spell' (Attack/Defence/Support) 1100 ** A technique with countless variations. *'One Thousand Buddha Punches' (Attack)1105 ** Spawn thousand shadow-like punches *'Snow Lotus Vitality' (Attack)1105 **Skill created by Lin Feng. **Creates a dazzling golden lotus, which attacks the opponent. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. *'Vitality' (Attack)1108 **Skill created by Lin Feng. **Creates seeds to restrain the opponents. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. *'Endless Demonic Destruction' (Attack/Support)1127 ** Skill that creates a demonic field, weakening and polluting holy energies and everything in its path. *'Sword Raising Technique' (Soul)1136 ** Allow the user to raise a sword, giving to it a part of the user's soul, becoming one with it in new aspects, making the sword stronger over time, giving it the power of abstruse energies and allowing it to attack by its own. *'Wind Thunder Laceration' (Attack)1209 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A sword attack which combines both Wind and Thunder Abstruse energies in one single move. *'Desolate Ksana' (Attack)1206 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A knife-hand strike with one finger that use Empty Space abstruse energies (Ksana) and Desolate abstruse energies (Desolate). Can be mixed with Wind abstruse energies too. *'Nirvana Sunya Destruction' (Attack)1208 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A move that combines Desolate Qi, Thunder energies and Empty Space energies. *'Desolate Explosion' (Attack)1215 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** An explosion tat fuse with the user's sword releasing both Fire and Desolate Abstruse energies and moving to all directions. *'Blood Curse' (Curse Spell)1215 ** Spell that curse the opponent's blood, drying it and corroding it. *'Everlasting Ksana' (Support)1218 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** Allows the user to enter in its own Empty Space, escaping from danger. *'Immaterial Finger' (Attack)1236 ** Uses infuse a finger with Fire and Empty Space energies to lacerate the space with destructive power. *'Space Destructive Punch' (Attack)1237 ** User infuse a punch with deadly Empty Space energies. *'Celestial Demonic Territory' (Attack)1239 ** A skill learned from the Three Lives Buddha-Demon skillset ** A skill that creates a territory like a small world *'Deathly Curse Technique/Necromancy' (Curse Spell) 1279 ** A skill that controls the body of the dead. *'Nine Netherworlds Demonic Song' (Demonic song) 1281 ** A skill learned from the Netherworld Demonic Emperon consiousness thread. ** A skill that pollutes the Qi of others, turning them in demons and loyal slaves. *'Chaotic Godly Curse' (Curse Spell) 1307 ** A skill that corrodes the opponents heart, making their thoughts chaotic and taking away their determination. *'Vayu Death' (Attack) 1310 ** A skill that fuses 4 types of asbtruse energies. *'Qi Disguise' (Miscellaneous) **Disguise someone's own Qi type *'Supreme Way of Death' (Attack) **Any enemy dies by Lin Feng's glance. Lin Feng acquires this ability by murdering 100.000+ martial emperors creating an endless mountain of dead bodies. *'Supreme Way of Life' (Support) **Lin Feng's ability to heal any disease and trauma, even recover from death. *'Wu Tian Nether Sword' (Attack) **Special sword that destroys the mind of his enemy, piercing their Divine Palace. *'Artisan Way Master' (Attack/Support) **Lin Feng is strongest Way Master in the world, creating Holy "saint" marks capable of mass murder or mass healing. *'Bestial Desolate Awareness' (Attack) ** Use Desolate Qi to attack opponents. Equipment *'Flexible Sword' (Former) *'Long Sword' *'Jar of Profound Medicine' *'Saint Armament' *'Nine Evil Swords'369 **Lin Feng cannot control the evil swords with his cultivation and as such, the swords attempt to control, causing him to lose his consciousness to the swords on multiple occasions. Lin Feng attempts to use one of the evil swords to defend against Emperor Wu Tian Jian's sword within the sword graveyard of Jiange, only to have the sword directly eaten by the sword. *'Fire Banner'463 **Lin Feng got this Banner when he was in the small world that Yan Di was sealed in and is a Tian level weapon but Lin Feng does not use it after breaking through the Tian Layer. *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Physical) '623 **The Blood-Thirsty Sword was used very often during the Great Competition of Xue Yu and he stops using it once he gets in Tian Chi. *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Intent)'625 *'Sealed-Evil Stone Plate'732 **The stone tablet was a stone which came from ancient ages and could seal evil deities. Rumors said that the stone tablet used to be one but it had then be broken into four or five pieces. He uses a piece to help seal the evil swords. Later in the Valley of Death he breaks a giant Demon Seal Stone into thousands of pieces to free the 3-Lives-Demon and later picks up various sizes of the demon seal stone. *'Jade Emperor's Heart'815 **The Jade Emperor's Heart is a peerless treasure that Lin Feng acquired that is the entire grave of the Jade Emperor's Tomb. There are countless treasures inside the Tomb along with a couple dozen prisoners from Gan Yu. *'Tian Xuan Stone'847 **The Tian Xuan Stone is the Tian Xuan Peak's most important treasure and Lin Feng inherited it from his master, Mister Xue, becoming the leader of Tian Xuan. *'Tian Ji Sword'952 **The sword is held by the leader of Tian Chi and was given to Lin Feng by Yu Tian Ji. With it's innate abilities, it helps users with their cultivation. After Lin Feng is told about the advantages of sword cultivation in Jiange, he starts to cultivate the sword and gives it some of his sword fragments. While Lin Feng is participating in Fortune City, he manages to get a thunder heart which he feels to the sword in order to give its first soul, a thunder soul and thus upgrades its strength to that of a Holy Weapon.1170 *'Yang Clan Space Boat'973 **After Lin Feng and Yang Zi Ye get stranded in the middle of the Desolate Sea, Yang Zi Ye wrecked her boat and Yan Di secretly fixed it and Lin Feng said he did in order to keep it. *'Space Sealing Banner'1084 **Lin Feng got this Holy Weapon after the Yang Clan sent 2 Zun cultivators after him to kill him, tricking the Zun cultivator into thinking Lin Feng died in the Desolate Sea, Lin Feng grabbed the Zun cultivator and dunked him in the sea killing him. *'Fang Tianhua Halbert'1097 **Lin Feng gives his Halbert to Tang Rui, Tang You You's younger brother, as a gift when he is searching for Tang You You.1306 *'Sunset Bow'1098 **He got this in a small world under under the Desolate Sea and it had a small crack in the handle causing it to become a low level holy weapon but later fixes it in Fortune City for the cost of 10k seeds, it becomes a peerless holy weapon and Lin Feng sells it for 1 million seeds, using those seeds to fix all the other broken holy weapons in his possession and selling the low grade ones or the ones he doesn't want back to the shrine to buy back the Sunset Bow. *'Cursing Scepter'1099 **Lin Feng gets this Peerless Holy Weapon in a small world under the Desolate Sea after studying some curse marks on the wall hidden by a dead emperor. *'Golden Imperial Throne'1100 **Lin Feng gets this throne right before teleporting out of the small world under the Desolate Sea. *'Ksana Empty Space Robe'1186 **Lin Feng gets this Peerless Holy Weapon in Fortune City allowing him to study Empty Space energies better and while wearing the Ksana Empty Space Robe, he can enter his own small world for a few seconds in battle to gain an advantage in positioning. *'Tears of Life (Holy Water)'1187 **Lin Feng gets this in Fortune City and it has the ability to heal severe wounds. *'Golden Tower1245' **Lin Feng steals this Treasure off of Qi Tian Sheng after killing him at the Wen's place, later trapping Qi Jiao Jiao in the tower to keep as a prisoner. *'Demon Flute1283' **Lin Feng disguised as the Black Mage fights Si Kong Xiao to obtain the Demon Flute, even after winning the fight restraining his power to keep his disguise in tact, he gives the flute to Si Kong Xiao and leaves, immediately coming back as Lin Feng with Jiange to steal it back from him once again, after defeating him for a second time. Subordinates *Celestial Sword Unit: Unit formed with the purpose of protecting Duan Xin Ye within the Chi Xie Troops **Han Man **Po Jun **Former Members of the Yun Hai Sect bought at the slave auction **Ba Dao *Chi Xie Troops **Liu Cang Lan **Ren Qing Kuang **Feng Yu Han **Jiu Chi Xie **Lei Qing Tian *Mister Huo *Mister Chi *Yi Xue *Lan Jiao *Qiong Qi Quotes * Well, when I look at your face, my fine liquor seems tasteless. When you drink a fine liquor, you need to pay attention to whom you're looking at. If you look at a beautiful girl, the alcohol tastes sweet and rich, however, when I look at you, my alcohol is difficult to swallow.907 * You can wear out iron shoes in fruitless searching, and yet find what you are looking for when you have stopped searching. Gallery Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing.jpeg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing Lin_Feng_and_Meng_Qing_(Beast).jpg|Lin Feng with Meng Qing in her beast form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lin Clan Category:Yun Hai Sect Category:Chi Xie Troops Category:Xue Yue Category:Tian Chi Category:Tiantai